


with a taste of your lips i'm on a ride

by colazitron



Series: Femmeslash February 2017 [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Vilde and Eva make out at parties, but it's never gone anywhere further than that. Tonight, Eva seems to have plans to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up in my head, and am sharing it purely for entertainment reasons.

Vilde's breath hitches when Eva lets her hand drop from her face and holds on to her waist instead, pushes her back against the wall like she means it.

“Eva,” she breathes into the space between their mouths instead of catching her breath, but Eva only hums questioningly in response and then tangles their lips up together again, letting her tongue come out to play with Vilde's. It's hard to think like this, with the heavy bass of the music vibrating in the soles of her feet and the bones of her rib cage. With the alcohol sweet and sticky on Eva's mouth, and the heat heavy in the air of a room packed with too many people, and heavier in the touch of Eva's hand on her _waist_. Right there where her dress is cut out, showing off the pale white of her skin, and inviting the touch of a questing hand.

Eva's hand.

Eva's hand that's warm like a brand, and her fingers that send tingles of fireworks up and down Vilde's spine as she pushes them further underneath the fabric of Vilde's dress, takes territory not freely offered but equally freely given, now that Eva seems to want it.

“Eva,” Vilde tries again.

She's not sure where she wants to go with this once she has Eva's attention – once she has Eva's attention on her _words_ – but this time around seems different. These aren't the drunken, sloppy kisses Eva gives her usually when they're partying and Eva for some reason turns to Vilde to kiss, instead of any of the boys who'd give an arm or a leg to be the ones chosen by this bright, dazzling spitfire of a girl. Vilde knows Eva could have any boy she wants. She's magnetic in her carelessness. Her freedom like a light all the other moths are drawn to the same way Vilde is.

Somehow Eva seems to always turn her light on Vilde, like a gosh darn lighthouse or some such thing.

“Eva,” Vilde says for a third time, though this time it's more of a breathy sigh as Eva ducks her head and sucks kisses into the line of Vilde's jaw. She's pushing closer to her, bodies flush together, and the hand that's not still burning a mark into Vilde's side grabs Vilde's hand and presses it to the wall beside her.

Vilde squeaks and feels something in her belly run hot, and twist, and melt, when Eva pushes a leg in between hers.

“Does it still feel like a sneeze? Down there?” Eva asks, words a little muffled by how she's still got her face in Vilde's neck?

“What?” Vilde asks, face hot with a blush. “Yeah, that's what it's like? Is it not?”

Eva makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl, and lifts her head up to kiss Vilde again.

“No. No, that's not what it's like,” she says decisively, and Vilde feels her stomach sinking a little. It had been better, with Magnus, the few times they did it. It didn't last long, his infatuation wearing off, and hers never really blooming in the first place. If she's being honest with herself, nothing she's ever done with him or William has felt half as intoxicating as Eva's kisses, and her hand on her waist. Her leg pressed between Vilde's.

“Come on,” Eva says, and grabs Vilde's hand in hers tightly, pulling her along. It's only when they're walking down the stairs to Eva's room that Vilde remembers they're at Eva's tonight. That this is _Eva's_ party.

For a very brief moment she wonders why Christoffer's not here, but then Eva pushes Vilde up against the inside of her bedroom door, flicks the lock, and kisses her again.

“Eva, what are you…?” Vilde asks, lips giving under Eva's, answering every one of her kisses with one of her own.

“I'm going to do what I bet neither of those boys did for you,” Eva whispers, voice throaty in a way that thrills Vilde.

And then Eva drops to her knees, puts her hands on Vilde's ankles.

Vilde can only stare down at her.

“Okay?” Eva asks, halting for the first time tonight to make sure Vilde's not… what? Overwhelmed? She is. About to back down? She isn't.

“Okay,” she says instead, ignoring how her voice shakes.

Eva smiles at her, that sweet smile she gives her when she thinks Vilde's being a bit ridiculous, like she's endeared by it. Vilde honestly doesn't know what to do with that smile,  but then Eva presses it to her naked knees, and then the inside of her thighs, and she forgets all about a smile, because her mind is suddenly on fire, and she's legitimately worried she won't be able to stand through all of this, if only the touch of Eva's lips where the hem of her skirt brushes her skin is enough to make her feel like she's shivering out of her skin.

“It's okay,” Eva says, soothing, her hands running up and down the back of Vilde's legs, higher every time they pass up, until the vanish underneath her skirt and Vilde feels Eva toy with the elastic waistband of her underwear.

She can't believe this is about to happen. That Eva's about to-- that she's letting Eva-- that--

Then Eva shoves Vilde's skirt up with one hand, braces herself on Vilde's hip with the other and leans her face in between Vilde's leg, pressing an open-mouthed but somewhat chaste kiss to the cotton hiding her sex.  She hums, and her eyelashes flutter over her closed eyes. Like she's  _pleased._ Like she  _likes it._

Vilde blushes bright red, but she lets Eva press her mouth against her, and then lets her pull down her knickers and press her mouth against Vilde's skin. She can't help the fragile little noise that escapes her at the first touch, or the ones that tumble from her lips at the second, third, or fourth touch.

It feels _nothing_ like the fingers that have touched her before. _Nothing_ like the cursory rub or prod, or, or whatever it is boys were doing down there. It certainly feels nothing like their pricks pushing into her.

Instead it's warm, and wet, and Eva is so, so careful with her. Her lips gentle as they kiss at her folds like she's something precious. Her tongue curious as it traces over her skin like she's something deserving of the time it takes to explore. Eva's hand is tight on her hip like she wants to keep Vilde right where she is.

Vilde's not going anywhere, except to ride the cresting waves Eva's increasingly bold touches are pulling her onto.

She's not sure if it takes a long time, or not at all, caught up in the mess of thoughts she can't sort through while she hears her own moans as though from far away. She knows they must be hers – they're the only ones in the room after all, and Eva's mouth is rather, ah, occupied right now. All these breathy sounds of delight – those belong to her. And the pleasure growing and growing in between her belly until Vilde is frantic with the idea that it can't, it simply _can't_ be that big, that's hers as well.

When Eva leans back and gasps and looks up at her briefly before diving back between Vilde's legs, it turns out that Eva was right. It feels absolutely nothing like a little sneeze.

It feels like being pulled under a wave of sea water in a gloriously warm summer vacation. It feels like the first taste of your favourite ice cream in summer. It feels like icy cold lips on a winter night, and the breath curling out from between them.

It feels like something Vilde doesn't want to give up, now that she knows what she's been missing.

“Eva, Eva, Eva,” she gasps, and finally pushes at her head to get her to stop when it all gets to be a bit too much. She slides down the door to crumble in front of Eva, eyes probably glassy, but fixated on the wet mess around Eva's mouth.

She wants to kiss her.

Not after she's wiped off, or inspite of the way her chin shines in the low light of Eva's perpetually lit bedside lamp.

She wants to kiss her to taste the traces of herself on Eva's mouth, so she does.

“Teach me,” she says without thinking about it, but as she hears the words hang in the air between them, she feels them grow certain in her chest. “I want to do it to you.”

Eva grins and tangles their fingers up as she takes Vilde's hand.

“Okay,” she says, and pulls them both up from the floor, leading her over to the bed. She lies back on it and pulls Vilde on top of her, guiding their tangled hands in between her own legs. Vilde flinches a little at the damp heat there, but in the next moment she presses closer with her fingers.

“Yeah,” Eva breathes. “That's all for you.”

“What do I do?” Vilde whispers, pushing up Eva's own skirt and watching her fingers helplessly rub over Eva's underwear. She can't stop feeling the texture of the fabric underneath her fingers. Can't stop wanting to take it off, to feel _skin_ instead.

“Just do what feels right. You'll get it. You're a natural,” Eva says.

Coming from anyone else, Vilde would have scoffed, or felt made fun of, or doubted it at least. But Eva is looking at her with her eyes blown wide, and her hair fanned out around her on the sheets, her smile that same sweet comfort it's always been.

“Touch me however feels right,” Eva says. No pressure. “I want you to.”

Vilde feels herself smile, and Vilde believes her.

So she does.

Pulls down Eva's underwear and gets her fingers wet and messy before she leans in with her face between the legs Eva's spread wide for her. The sounds make her blush, and the taste isn't what she was expecting, but it's still so, so good. It's Eva's voice going tight with every little “ah!” Vilde pulls out of her. It's Eva's hands ghosting over her hair and shoulders, it's the heat that pools between her own legs at the way Eva's legs occasionally flinch like she wants to close them against the pleasure she's feeling, and it's the rush of satisfied triumph when Eva cries out and comes on her tongue.

“Come kiss me now,” Eva says, a little out of breath, and Vilde rushes to comply.

“Thank you,” she says, in between wet and messy kisses that are slowing down into the kind of sweet territory they've never entered before. Well, it'll be the last in a long line tonight, Vilde figures. What's one more.

“Thank _you_ ,” Eva giggles, and pulls Vilde in for another kiss.

When someone bangs on Eva's door ten minutes later, she shouts at them to leave and then texts Jonas to get everyone out of the house. She's busy.

Vilde grins, and lets herself be rolled onto her back for what is probably going to round two.

  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts for Femmeslash February on my tumblr!


End file.
